More Than Word Repost
by Takiiyukii
Summary: [ Repost ] /..Aku tak lebih dari pemuas nafsu, apakah kau masih bisa menerima diriku yang kotor ini?.../ /..Aku baru merasakan sesuatu yang telah lama hilang dari hidupku, yaitu Cinta. tapi aku adalah mesin pembunuh, apakah aku pantas menerima cinta tulusmu?../ Kray couple - Kris x Lay, Review Please... maaf banyak typo.. #deepbow
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE : MORE THAN WORD**

**AUTHOR : TAKII_YUUKI]**

**GENRE : ANGST, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT, YAOI, FRIENDSHIP, THRILLER,TRAGEDY**

**MAIN CAST : KRIS – LAY EXO**

**OTHER CAST : TAO, LUHAN, OC**

**RATING : M**

**LENGTH : SEQUEL / CHAPTERED**

**DISLAIMER : MEREKA MILIK ORANG TUA MEREKA DAN SM ENTERTAIMENT, SAYA HANYA PINJAM NAMA, IDE CERITA MILIK PRIBADI.**

**WARNING : CERITA INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR BOYS X BOYS, KEKERASAN. JIKA BELUM CUKUP UMUR JANGAN DIBACA DAN SILAHKAN KLIK X UNTUK KELUAR JIKA TIDAK SUKA. TYPO BERTEBARAN. BERIKAN KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN. UNTUK PARA SILENT RIDER, TERIMA KASIH KARENA SUDAH MAMPIR DAN MEMBACA FF SAYA. GOMAWOO...**

**E**

**X**

**O**

**PROLOG**

**PENGENALAN KARAKTER**

**WU YIFAN – KRIS – LI JIAHENG – KEVIN WU**

**ZHANG YIXING – LAY**

**WU (HUANG) ZITAO – TAO (ADIK KRIS)**

**XI LUHAN – LUHAN (KAKAK ANGKAT LAY)**

**OC**

**E**

**X**

**O**

Wu Yifan, lahir dari keluarga Wu. Ayah bernama Wu Jerry Yan dan ibu Li Ye Sha. Ia mempunyai adik yang terpaut jarak 5 tahun dengannya. Awalnya keluarga itu sangat bahagia, ayah Kris adalah bos perusahaan elektronik yang cukup terkenal di China, ibunya sebagai bos dari sebuah restaurant yang cukup terkenal di daerahnya. Mereka adalah dermawan dan sangat dihormati. Saat Yifan berumur 9tahun dan adiknya Tao berumur 4tahun, orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sebenarnya bukan kecelakaan biasa tetapi kecelakaan yang disengaja. Setelah kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kedua orang tua Yifan meninggal, polisi mencurigai Wu Li Ya,n adik Jerry tapi mereka tidak ada bukti untuk menangkapnya, Li Yan diawasi dari jauh oleh para polisi tersebut, namun Li Yan menunjukan sikap yang baik dan rasa kehilangan yang besar pada saudaranya sehingga polisi percaya bahwa bukan Li Yan pelakunya. Akhirnya hak asuh Yifan dan Tao jatuh pada adik ayah mereka Wu Li Yan.

Awal-awalnya Li Yan bersikap baik pada Yifan tapi lama kelamaan mereka berbuat semena-mena pada Yifan dan Kris. Mereka tidak dianggap sebagaimana mestinya. Mereka dijadikan pembantu oleh Li Yan dan istrinya. Setelah istri Li Yan, Soo Ae melahirkan, kehidupan Yifan dan Tao semakin buruk. Mereka sering disiksa dan dikurung di gudang. Tao sering menangis menahan lapar, Yifan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia memohon pada Li Yan agar Tao diberi kehidupan yang layak, tak apa jika dia yang menderita asalkan Tao tetap mendapat kehidupan yang layak.

Suatu hari pengacara Han membacakan surat wasiat yang ditinggalkan ayah Yifan, isinya seluruh harta jatuh ke tangan Yifan dan adiknya Tao, harta itu tak bisa dialihkan sebelum Yifan berusia 20tahun. Perusahaan Wu Corp akan dipegang Yifan saat dia berusia 20 tahun dan selama ia belum berumur 20 maka perusahaan itu akan di pimpin adiknya Li Yan. Ayah Yifan tidak tahu bahwa adiknya memiliki sifat yang jahat dan merencanakan merebut perusahaan dan harta Jerry dengan cara busuk, hingga ia percaya pada Li Yan jika ia meninggal, ia akan menitipkan Yifan dan Tao padanya. Ternyata ia salah, Li Yan yang membunuh Jerry dan Ye Sha. Li Yan sangat marah saat mendengar wasiat Jerry, hartanya tak bisa ia miliki kecuali ia membunuh Yifan dan Tao. Menunggu sampai Yifan berusia 20tahun, Li Yan tidak mungkin mau. Hingga akhirnya ia merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat matang. Li Yan menyuruh beberapa orang pembunuh bayaran untuk menculik Yifan dan Tao. Saat terjadi penculikan Li Yan berpura-pura panik, ia juga melapor ke polisi, benar-benar 'king of drama'. Yifan mencoba menyelamatkan Tao dan dirinya sendiri namun nasib berpihak lain. Tao meninggal terkena tembakan peluru karena mencoba melindungi Yifan sedangkan Yifan sekarat. Yifan yang sekarat dibawa ke tengah hutan dan dibuang. Nasib baik masih berpihak padanya, ia ditemukan mantan mata-mata China, Jeon il hoon. Ia menolong Yifan, merawat lukanya hingga sembuh. Suatu hari Yifan ingin membalas dendam pada Li Yan namun il hoon menahannya, Yifan baru berusia 14tahun saat itu. Mana mungkin ia mampu melakukannya sendiri. Yang terjadi Yifan akan benar-benar dibunuh. Akhirnya Yifan mengurungkan niatnya. Ia menuruti perintah il hoon untuk berlatih menjadi namja yang lebih kuat. Il hoon melatih Yifan menjadi mesin pembunuh untuk membalas dendam pada Li Yan dan pembunuh Tao. Setelah bertahun-tahun berlatih Orang pertama yang dia bunuh adalah orang yang menembak Tao, ia berhasil membunuh namja itu hanya dengan waktu kurang dari 5menit, setelah itu ia membunuh target yang sudah ia incar sebelumnya.

Atas perintah il hoon, Yifan mengubah namanya menjadi Kris. Ia tak Cuma diajarkan menjadi pembunuh tapi Yifan juga bersekolah. Di sekolah Yifan menjadi namja yang dingin dan pendiam, ia memiliki intelegensi yang tinggi oleh karena itu ia mendapat beasiswa di sekolahnya meskipun begitu ia adalah mesin pembunuh.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Zhang Yixing – Lay. Orang Tuanya meninggal saat ia berusia 7tahun. Setelah itu dia diadopsi oleh keluarga Xi Youmin. Berbeda dengan Yifan, keluarga Xi jauh lebih baik dari keluarga Li Yan. Xi Youmin bekerja sebagai pegawai biasa di sebuah perusahaan property, sedangkan istirnya Gong Xi, adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa. Mereka memiliki anak bernama Xi Luhan. Mereka sangat menyayangi Yixing begitu juga Yixing sangat menyayangi mereka. Mereka hidup dengan bahagia.

Suatu ketika terjadi kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga Xi, ayah dan ibu Luhan meninggal dunia, tetapi Luhan koma. Saat itu Yixing tidak ikut karena ia mengikuti lomba dance di sekolahnya. Yixing memang jago dalam dance. Ia menerima kabar itu tepat saat ia diumumkan sebagai pemenang lomba tersebut. Betapa hancur hati Yixing menerima kabar itu, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yixing mendapat santunan dana kecelakaan, namun dana itu tak cukup untuk membiayai rumah sakit Luhan, rumah Luhan pun juga harus ia gadaikan. Ia juga baru masuk High School butuh biaya juga, akhirnya Yixing mencari pekerjaan sampingan dan ia mendapat pekerjaan di restaurant. Namun hal itu tidak cukup, semakin hari dananya semakin menipis, ia juga harus menabung untuk mengambil kembali rumah itu, pengobatan Luhan juga terus berjalan mau tidak mau ia harus mencari biaya tambahan. Hingga ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol, sahabatnya saat junior school dulu. Chanyeol mengajaknya bekerja di pub sebagai dancer striptease. Awalnya Yixing menolak, tapi setelah ia pikirkan berkali-kali, ia pun menyetujuinya. Keadaan yang membuatnya seperti itu. ia mengubah penampilannya saat sekolah agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya saat ia menjadi dancer di pub. Ia memakai kaca mata besar bulat, rambut klimis dan berpakaian jadul saat sekolah, sedangkan saat di pub ia berubah menjadi namja fashionable. Ia juga mengganti namanya menjadi Lay saat di pub dan saat disekolah ia tetap menggunakan namanya menjadi Yixing.

Baru sekali ia menjadi dancer striptease, banyak orang yang menyukainya. Bayarannya juga lumayan. Ternyata menjadi dancer striptease belum juga mampu memecahkan masalahnya, pihak rumah sakit akan melakukan operasi kedua pada Luhan dan itu memakan biaya yang sangat banyak. Setidaknya Yixing harus membayar setengah dari biaya operasi dan setengahnya bisa dicicil. Akhirnya ia meminta bantuan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memberinya penawaran gila padanya, yaitu menjadi pemuas nafsu para namja yang menginginkan tubuhnya. Sebenarnya banyak orang yang 'memesannya' namun ia tolak, tapi sekarang, mau tidak mau ia harus melakukannya demi kesembuhan Luhan.

**E**

**X**

**O**

" Uh.. .. !/creak/ Junior namja itu terus membobol hole milik Lay. " Sakit..!" Lay terus merintih, namun namja itu sepertinya tidak menghiraukannya. Tangan Lay dirantai diranjang. Juniornya juga diikat agar dia tak bisa orgasme. " Jika aku membuka ikatan ini, kau akan orgasme dengan cepat, jadi nikmati saja semua ini." Ucap namja itu.

/slurp..slurp..slurp/ namja itu terus menggenjot miliknya ke dalam hole milik Lay. " Bukankah kau menikmatinya? Heh.." namja itu menyentuh junior Lay dan meremasnya.

" J-jangan sentuh.. andwee.. ah.. jangan.. uhh.. " Lay memohon pada namja itu agar juniorny tidak disentuh, namun namja itu mengabaikannya.

" Jadi disini titik sensitifmu?"

" Ku mohon lepaskan.. uh. Aku tidak tahan lagi." Pinta Lay. Namja itu hanya tertawa dan terus menggenjot hole Lay serta meremas junior Lay. Lay merasa akan orgasme dan saat akan kelur namja itu menahannya." Ughh.. kumohon.." tubuh Lay bergetar menahan semua rasa sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

" Katakan ini nikmat, ayolah, aku membayarmu mahal. Berikan servis terbaikmu." Lay menahan sakit di juniornya tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, namja itu menguasai dirinya dan juniornya. " Kau ingin keluar?katakan kau ingin keluar?" Lay membanting kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencoba menahan sakit dan kenikmatan yang melandanya. Namja itu melepaskan genggamannya di junior Lay dan beralih ke nipples Lay. " Nipples mu juga menggiurkan, aku lihat kau belum mau mengakhirinya."

" Uh.. uh.. ah..nn.." Lay mendesah. Setelah puas dengan nipples Lay, namja itu merengkuh Lay di pelukannya dan memangku Lay.

" Hm..Kau ingin ciuman dariku, keluarkan lidahmu." Namja itu mengajak Lay berciuman dan Lay menyambutnya walaupun dengan keterpaksaan. " Nn..Uh.. uh.." Namja itu terus mengggerakan juniornya keluar masuk ke dalam hole Lay, ia pun melepaskan ikatan di junior Lay. " A-aku juga akan keluar..ugh.."

" Jung ssi.. uh.. andwee.. ah..ah.." Namja bermarga Jung itu kembali merebahkan Lay ke bed, ia mengemut nipples Lay dan mengocok junior Lay dan akhirnya / croott.. / sperma Lay keluar dan membasahi perut juga dada namja Jung itu. Jung Soo melepas miliknya dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Lay.

" Buka mulutmu.." Jung Soo menyuruh Lay membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan juniornya, " Kau sangat menyukai milikku kan? Hem.."

" Nn..uh..uh.. nn.." Lay mengoral junior milik Jung Soo,dan tak lama kemudian milik Jung Soo keluar di mulut Lay. " Uhukk..." Lay terbatuk-batuk. Jung Soo terkekeh.

" Bagaimana nikmat bukan, tapi lebih nikmat lagi jika keluar di tempat yang seharusnya." /Jlebb.../ Jung Soo langsung memasukkan miliknya lagi tanpa aba-aba.

" Andweeeee... akh... sakit.."

" Ini nikmat Lay.. ughh.. ahh.. sepertinya aku akan datang.. ah..ah.." dan tak berapa lama kemudian Jung Soo menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam hole Lay, begitu banyak hingga meluber keluar meskipun tadi sempat keluar. Ia terjatuh dan menindih Lay. nafas kedua orang itu terengah-engah, begitu juga dengan Lay. airmatanya mengalir deras.

' Aku tak mau seperti ini terus.' Lay bergumam dalam tangisnya.

Pagi harinya Lay keluar dari hotel, ia berjalan sedikit tertatih karena permainan kasar Jung Soo tadi malam, ia membuka amplopnya dan tersenyum. Lebih dari yang Jung Soo janjikan, ia berjalan menuju flat kecilnya. Sampai di flat nya, Lay memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu dan menyeduh ramen untuk sarapannya. Setelah sarapan Lay menghitung uang yang telah ia kumpulkan dan masih kurang." Masih kurang banyak, berapa kali lagi aku harus merelakan tubuhku untuk dijamah? Jumlahnya masih kurang banyak." Lay menatap foto yang ada di meja nakasnya foto kakak angkatnya Xi Luhan dan dirinya. " Hyung, tunggu sebentar lagi, aku pasti akan mendapatkan uang itu." Lay menyimpan kembali uangnya dan ia bersiap-siap untuk bersekolah.

**E**

**X**

**O**

At School

Yixing duduk di bangku paling belakang, ia mengabaikan tatapan aneh teman sekelasnya melihat ia berjalan terseok-seok, Yixing tak peduli. Ia bergegas untuk duduk dan beristirahat. Tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi. Guru Kang membawa masuk seorang namja tampan berkulit putih. (bayangkan Kris di era Wolf)

" Semua perhatian, kita kedatangan murid pindahan baru. Perkenalkan dirimu."

" Namaku Kris Wu, mohon kerjasamanya." Ucap Kris datar. Para siswi berbisik, mereka mengagumi Kris, sedangkan Yixing, ia tak bereaksi banyak karena ia berusaha keras menahan sakit di bagian belakangnya.

" Duduk di belakang itu, bangku samping dekat Yixing." Kris melihat bangku tersebut dan menghampirinya.

" Jangan menggunakan ponsel di dalam kelas. Ruang olahraga butuh perbaikan, dan jika ada yang menggunakan ponsel, siap-siap menjadi relawan. Ok, kelas bubar. Selamat siang."

" BAIK PAK..." jawab mereka serempak. Guru Kang meninggalkan kelas." Hai, aku Yixing. Selamat datang di kelas ini." Yixing menguluran tangannya, Kris menatap sejenak kemudian menyambutnya. "Kris." Balas Kris.

" Iya aku tahu." Yixing tersenyum. Akhirnya guru minho datang dan mereka melanjutkan pelajaran berikutnya.

Pelajaran kali ini adalah pelajaran olahraga renang. Yixing meminta izin pada Guru Minho untuk tidak ikut renang karena dia sedang tidak enak badan. Guru Minho mengizinkan, akhirnya Yixing beristirahat di pinggir kolam. Entah kenapa perutnya merasa mual dan kepalanya sakit, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toliet. Yixing berjalan sempoyongan sambil memegangi perutnya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya kabur dan terakhir yang dia dengar adalah teriakan dari teman-temannya. Yixing tercebur ke dalam kolam. Kris yang berada di dekat Yixing segera menolong Yixing dan membawanya ke tepian. ' Cantik' gumam Kris saat melihat Yixing tanpa kacamatanya. Ia segera merebahkan Yixing di pinggir kolam dan melakukan nafas buatan. /burrr../ air keluar dari mulut Yixing. /uhuk..uhuk../ Yixing terbatuk-batuk. Guru Minho memerintahkan Kris untuk membawanya ke UKS dan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kris pada Yixing yang saat ini sedang memakai kacamatanya.

" eum. Mungkin Aku masuk angin. Maaf merepotkanmu. Gomawo sudah menolongku."

" benar kau baik-baik saja."

" Eum Kris, lebih baik kau kembali saja, aku akan baik-baik saja, dokter Yihan sudah memberiku obat. Tenang saja."

" Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Kris meninggalkan Yixing di UKS dan kembali mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

Skip time – at restaurant

" Ini pesanannya, silahkan dinikmati." Yixing berlalu dan kembali mengambil pesanan lain. Saat ia kembali, ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang namja dan ia terjatuh berserta kacamatanya." Maaf tuan." Lay mengambil kacamatanya dan segera ia pakai.

" Tidak apa-apa." Namja itu menepuk pelan bahu Lay kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yixing dan mencari tempat duduk. Yixing tersentak mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya, ia melihat namja itu dan akhirnya mengenalinya.

" Kris.." Namja yang baru duduk itu segera menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya. Yixing menghampiri Kris.

" Yixing? Kau bekerja disini?" tanya Kris terkejut.

" Iya, aku bekerja sambilan. Kau ingin pesan apa?"

" omlete dan capucino saja." Yixing mencatat pesanan Kris.

" Baikah, tunggu sebentar. Kris gomawo sudah menyelamatkakku di kolam kemarin." Yixing membungkuk dan meninggalkan Kris untuk menyiapkan pesanannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Yixing kembali membawa pesanannya. " Ini pesananmu, silahkan dinikmati."

" Terima kasih. Eum Yixing, bolehkan aku meminta nomor teleponmu? Mungkin nanti jika aku membutuhkanmu, aku akan menghubungimu. Dan soal di kolam, aku kan hanya menolong, bukan hal yang besar kan?" Yixing menuliskan nomornya di kertas dan memberikannya pada Kris.

" Gomawo Xingie.." Yixing tersenyum, " Aku melayani mereka dulu, selamat makan." Ia berlalu dari hadapan Kris dan menghampiri pelanggan yang memanggilnya. Kris juga tersenyum, hatinya merasa hangat, sudah lama ia tak merasakan hal seperti ini. " Tao ya.." gumam Kris.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Lay merintih saat holenya dimasuki oleh vibrator, posisinya telungkup dengan sedikit menungging karena perutnya diganjal bantal, tangannya terikat dibelakang. Seorang namja paruh baya bernama Go Ah Jung menyewanya malam ini.

" Ugh... Ah... Hnn.. Ah.." Lay merintih.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

" T-tt-tidak ada tu-tuan.. ah.."

" memikirkan kekasihmu lagi? Hem?"

" t-tidak, aku tidak me-memikirkan si-siapapun.. ah.."

" Jangan bohong padaku. Siapa yang kau pikirkan sekarang? HAH?" Ah Jung mencengkram dagu Lay.

" Tidak- s-sungguh.. aku tidak memikirkan apapun.. Arrgghhhh.. tuan apa yang anda lakukan? Uhhh.. sakit... ah.." Lay menggeliat, Ah Jung menambah volume vibrator itu semakin besar.

" panggil aku master.. ingat perjanjian awal kita Lay.."

" Master.. arghh.. uh.. t-tolong, hentikan.. sakit.. ah.." Lay terkulai lemas.

" Ini tidak akan lama lagi. Pertama-tama aku akan membuat ini longgar agar cukup untuk aku masuki. Milikmu terlalu ketat."

" Master, sakit.. aku mohon lepaskan aku."

" Wajahmu benar-benar cantik Lay, ketika kau merintih kau terlihat menyedihkan tapi itu yang membuatku semakin bernafsu kepadamu."

" Eunghh.. s-sakit.. uhh.."

" memang benar. Lihatlah holemu sedikit demi sedikit semakin besar.." Ah Jung menggerakkan vibratornya keluar masuk hole milik Lay. Lay tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya bisa merintih kesakitan sedangkan Ah Jung semakin gencar memasukkan vibrator itu.

" Ahhhh..." Akhirny Lay mencapai klimaks, ia tergolek lemas, padahal itu belum masuk intinya.

/ Ting Tong ... 3 x/ terdengar suara bel dari pintu hotel. Ah Jung menoleh ke arah pintu.

" apakah itu room servis? Aku akan membawa dia kemari, mungkin dia ingin ikut bermain dengan kita. Kau tidak keberatan kan jika kita melakukan 'threesome'?" Lay tersadar.

" Tuan, tolong jangan bercanda."

" panggil aku master.." Ah Jung menambah volume itu jadi maksimum, kemudian ia meninggalkan Lay dan vibrator yang masih terpasang di holenya. Ia membuka pintu dan ternyata yang datang adalah sahabatnya Kim Jun Woo. Jun woo membawa wine.

" Oh that's look delicious wine. Bawa itu ke tempat tidurku." /cklek/ Ah Jung menutup pintunya.

" Andwee... jangan..Tolong, tolong lepaskan aku. Hiks..hiks.."

" Aku membawa wine mahal. Oh jadi ini namja cantik yang kau ceritakan tadi, sungguh diluar dugaanku, dia benar-benar cantik. Aku jadi tidak sabar bermain dengannya." Lay terbelalak, Ah Jung tidak mengatakan bahwa mereka akan threesome tapi ternyata Ah Jung melanggar janjinya. Jun woo mendekati Lay dan mematikan vibratornya.

" jangan bermain terlalu keras padanya, nanti dia bisa pingsan sebelum kita mulai."

" aku kan hanya melakukan pemanasan sebelum ke intinya. Holenya terlalu sempit jadi aku perlu melonggarkannya." Jun woo duduk di bed dan melepaskan ikatan tangan Lay.

" dengan posisi seperti ini kau tidak punya pilihan lain Lay ssi."

" Apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

" ck.. kau selalu naif Lay ssi." Jun Woo membuka ikatan dasinya dan mendudukkan Lay didepannya. Mereka saling berciuman dan jun Woo meremas junior Lay.

" Eum..mmph.. mckkck.. eum.. ah..uh.. hnn.." Hal itu membuat Ah jung 'turn on', ia mendekati Jun Woo dan Lay. /glup/ Ah Jung menelan salivanya. Ah Jung menempatkan dirinya di depan Junior Lay dan menghisapnya. Lay kelabakan menerima serangan dari 2 namja tersebut, Jun Woo menciumnya dan meremas nipplesnya sedangkan Ah Jung menghisap Juniornya.

" Ahh.. uhhh.. andweeeeee... ahhhhh..." Malam itu Lay mengalami hal yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, bermain 'threesome' hingga subuh. Lay pingsan setelah ia klimaks yang ke-8 kali dan Jun woo yang klimaks ke-4 di hole Lay juga Ah Jung yang klimaks ke-5 di mulut Lay. Mereka bertiga akhirnya tertidur setelah mengalami malam yang panjang.

**E**

**X**

**O**

At school

Kris menatap meja kosong sebelah kirinya, Yixing tidak masuk padahal hari ini adalah ujian. Kris tidak fokus dalam mengerjakan ujiannya, ia gelisah memikirkan Yixing, ia memutuskan untuk menemui Yixing di restaurant sepulang sekolah.

" permisi, apakah Yixing masuk kerja hari ini?" tanya Kris pada seorang pelayang yang bertag name Dong Wook.

" Yixing? Sepertinya dia tidak masuk, sejak tadi pagi ia tidak kelihatan. Mungkin dia sakit lagi."

" Sakit apa?"

" Sepertinya ia kelelahan karena bekerja di tempat lain. Dia sudah tidak waras, bekerja tanpa memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri. Bekerja di 3 tempat sekaligus. Kalau aku jadi dia mungkin aku sudah gila."

" Dia bekerja di 3 tempat, sehari semalam?" tanya Kris terkejut. " kau tahu dimana rumahnya." Dong Wook ,menuliskan alamat Yixing dan Kris bergegas kesana.

Yixing pulang dari hotel pukul 10, ia bangun beberapa jam kemudian setelah ia pulang dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, matanya sembab, bibirnya bengkak, wajahnya pucat, ia juga demam. Sesampainya di flat kecilnya ia langsung memutuskan ke kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan dirinya, ia memutuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah dan kerja. Kepalanya tak kuat lagi menahan sakit dan akhirnya ia terbaring lemah di kamarnya.

Kris mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Yixing tapi tidak ada jawaban, hal ini membuat Kris langsung masuk dan semakin terkejut melihat Yixing terbaring lemah di bed kecil miliknya.

" Yixing..!" Kris berlari menghampiri Yixing.

" Eunghh..." Kris berlari menghampiri Yixing yang menggigil. Ia memegang dahi Yixing dan ternyata Yixing mengalami demam tinggi. Kris mengambil baskom dan handuk, ia mengompres Yixing.

Kris duduk di sebelah ranjang Yixing, ia terus mengganti kompres Yixing jika sudah hampir kering. Kris beranjak ke dapur dan memasak bubur untuk Yixing. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali ke kamar Yixing dan meletakkan bubur itu di meja nakas Yixing.

" Ternyata kau sangat cantik Xingie tanpa kacamatamu Heum... " Kris menghela nafas. "Tak ku sangka hidupmu sesulit ini Xingie?" Kris mengelus rambut Yixing dan menganti kompresan Yixing.

At Morning

Yixing mulai sadar dan saat ia bangun ia terkejut melihat seorang namja yang tidur di pinggir bednya. " Kau siapa?" teriak Yixing karena ia tak tahu namja yang berada disampingnya itu. Kris langsung terbangun mendengar teriakan Yixing. Yixing mengambil kacamatanya yang berada di meja nakas dan segera memakainya.

" Yixing, kenapa berteriak, ini aku Kris." Kris memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit karena bangun mendadak. Yixing melihat wajah Kris dengan sedikit khawatir, ia merasa bersalah karena membangunkan Kris dengan mengejutkannya.

" Maaf Kris aku tidak tahu kalau itu dirimu. Maaf." Kris mendudukkan dirinya setelah kejadian tadi sudah tidak sakit lagi. Ia memegang dahi Yixing. " Kris.." Yixing terkejut dengan perlakuan Kris yang tiba-tiba ingin ia menepis tangan Kris tapi Kris langsung menurunkan tangannya dan mengambil obat.

" Panasmu sudah turun, tapi kau harus minum obat. Ini minumlah." Kris menyodorkan obat pada Yixing dan Yixing meminumnya. " Kau ini sudah gila atau bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa dirimu bekerja tanpa istirahat hingga kau sakit? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

" darimana kau tahu aku tinggal disini?"

" tadi aku ke restaurantmu dan bertanya pada temanmu dan dia langsung memberitahu alamatmu? Hari ini ujian, aku bertanya pada beberapa teman sekelas, mereka tidak mengetahui alamatmu. Jadi aku ke restaurant saja."

" ku sering berpindah-pindah jadi alamatku sering berganti-ganti."

" Aku buatkan bubur untukmu, makanlah, pasti kau lapar karena belum makan dari tadi malam."

" Kris... gomawo... sudah menolongku."

" lepaskan kacamatamu. Kau cantik jika tidak memakai kacamata."Yixing terkejut mendengar kata-kata Kris, ia tak menyangka Kris sudah mengetahui wajah aslinya. Yixing memaksakan senyumnya, ia tak ingin Kris tahu tentang pekerjaannya yang sekarang.

" Soal itu, aku lebih suka memakai kacamata ini Kris karena ini peninggalan ayahku. Ya ayahku meninggalkan ini untukku jadi aku akan terus memakainya."

" Kalau itu terserah kau saja. Dengan atau tanpa kacamata kau tetap cantik." Puji Kris. "Aku ada urusan sebentar, jika kau butuh apa-apa telepon aku saja. Aku sudah menyimpan nomorku di handphone mu." Yixing mengangguk.

Kris meninggalkan flat Yixing tak lama setelahnya. Yixing memakan bubur yang dibuatkan oleh Kris hingga habis. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat lapar setelah sehari semalam tidak makan. kenapa Sehari semalam karena ia pulang pagi dan terbaring lemah selama sehari semalam dan baru bangun keesokan paginya. Yixing mengambil amplop yanng diberikan Ah Jung dan Jun Woo, jumlahnya mencapai 50juta won, angka fantastis. Cukup untuk membayar cicilan rumah sakit dan menabung.

" Kurang beberapa puluh juta lagi setelah itu semua selesai, aku bisa hidup normal. Kris.. apakah kau masih akan menerimaku sebagai temanmu jika mengetahui jika aku seorang pelacur." Yixing menitihkan airmata meratapi kehidupannya yang sekarang. Ia tak menginginkan hal ini tapi semua ini harus ia lakukan.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Kris memasuki kamarnya, ia menemukan bungkusan paket untuknya. Kris segera membukanya, ia menemukan ponsel dan surat di dalamnya. Kris mengambil ponsel itu dan mendengarkan pesannya.

" **Ini misi mu yang selanjutnya. orang yang ada difoto ini adalah pemilik saham terbesar di Wu Corp, Byun Baekhyun. Ia tak diketahui alamatnya, hilang seperti di telan bumi, tapi ia memiliki 50% saham Wu Corp. Langkah awal untuk mengambil alih Wu Corp, Temukan dia. kumpulkan alat yang diperlukan. Paksa Baekhyun menandatangani pengalihan sahamnya atas namamu. jika dia tak mau menandatanganinya, bunuh dia." **Kris bersiap-siap, ia bergegas berangkat dengan mengendarai motor ducatinya, ia memacu kendaraannya dengan kecepatan penuh.

15 minute later...

/tring../ lonceng di pintu masuk berbunyi, pertanda ada pelanggan yang masuk.

" Selamat datang." Kris menuju kasir dan mengambil kertas dari sakunya, ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada penjaga toko. " Kau sudah menyiapkannya?"

" Aku bermimpi bagus."

" Baiklah.." penjaga toko stationery itu membaca isi pesan di kertas itu dan mencetaknya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Kris mendapat ponsel baru dan struk. Ia mengetik nomor dari struk tersebut dan menelponnya.

Other place.

Saat ini Kris berada di sebuah toko kue. " Aku mau kue tanpa hiasan." Chef itu menatap Kris tajam, tak lama kemudian ia mengambil kue pesanan Kris.

" Ada cukup banyak Lilin." Kris mengambil bingkisan itu dan pergi. Ia pergi ke toilet umum dan membuka kue tersebut, ternyata di dalam kue itu ada sebuh pistol dan ia juga mendapat beberapa butir peluru untuk mengisi pistol tersebut. Setelah ia membersihkan pistolnya, ia segera mengisinya dan sisa pelurunya ia simpan di sakunya. Akhirnya Kris pergi ke sebuah gym di daerah Ilsan.

/ting tong/

" Siapa?" tanya orang dari dalam yang tak lain adalah pemilik gym.

" kiriman paket." Tak lama pemilik gym itu membuka pintu, tapi ia terkejut melihat kedatangan Kris, saat aka menutup pintu Kris lebih dulu mendorongnya hingga menghantam kepala sang pemilik gym. Akhirnya terjadi baku hantam antara Kris dan pemilik gym tersebut. Kemampuan beladiri Kris diatas rata-rata, meskipun si pemilik gym berbadan besar tapi Kris berhasil mengikat pemilik gym tersebut dan mengintrograsinya.

" Siapa kau?Siapa yang mengirimu...?" tanya si pemilik gym dengan nada bergetar.

" dimana Byun Baekhyun?"

" aku tidak tahu." Kris mengambil senjatanya dan menembakkannya ke kaki pemilik gym.

"Arrgghhh..." pemilik gym itu mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya yang berdarah. Ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Kris.\

" Sekali lagi, dimana Byun Baekhyun sekarang?"

" Sial, kau akan melepaskanku kan.." Kris menodongkan pistolnya ke araha kepala pemilik gym. "Baik, tunggu, tunggu! Ada seorang pria yang pernah melihatnya. Dia seorang koki di restaurant XOXO. Damn it.." pemilik gym itu merangkak menuju ring tinju dan mengambil kursi kemudian menghantamkannya pada Kris. Kris terjungkal namun ia segera berdiri. Tapi si pemilik gym yang sudah mengambil pisau langsung mengarahkannya pada Kris. Terjadi baku hantam lagi namun pada akhirnya Kris yang memenangkannya. Si pemilik gym akhirnya tewas.

Kris menuju toliet, ia merenung sambil membasuh tangannya yang berdarah. 'sampai kapan akan seperti ini. Berapa orang lagi yang harus kubunuh.' Ia menitihkan airmata namun ia segera mengusapnya.

/drt..drt..drt../ ponsel Kris berdering, ia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk. Pesan itu dari Yixing.

**From : 726-XXX**

**Kau dimana? Jika urusanmu sudah selesai,kapan-kapan kita makan bersama, aku yang akan mentraktirmu.**

**Yixing**

Kris tersenyum, ia membalas pesan Yixing.

**To : 726-XXX**

**Aku masih di Ilsan, mungkin 2-3 hari lagi baru kembali. Tunggu aku. Waktu dan tempat kau yang tentukan. **

**Kris**

Kris mengirim pesan balasannya dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celananya. Kris memakai masker dan segera pergi dari gym tersebut.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Another day, Yixing menunggu Kris setelah ia mengajak Kris untuk makan sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menolongnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Kris datang dengan motornya.

" Sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Kris menghampiri Yixing.

" belum, aku baru datang. Urusanmu di Ilsan sudah selesai?" Kris mengangguk.

" kita mau kemana?"

" aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang biasa aku datangi bersama hyungku. Bukan restaurant mewah hanya rumah makan pinggir jalan, tak apa kan?"

" aku tidak memilih-milih Xing, kau tenang saja."

" ok, kita berangkat sekarang." Kris mengangguk, Yixing memakai helmya dan menaiki motor Kris. Mereka berkendara menuju tempat yang ditunjukan oleh Yixing. saat melewati belokan motornya hampir bertabrakan dengan sebuah mobil dan tepat saat itu Kris berhasil menghindari mobil itu. Yixing langsung mengencangkan pegangannya pada pinggang Kris. Yixing ketakutan terlihat dari eratnnya ia memeluk Kris, sedangkan Kris, ia tersenyum melihat tingkah Yixing. Kris mengelus tangan Yixing untuk menenangkannya, pelukan itu berangsur-angsur mengendur. Yixing meminta maaf pada Kris, ia malu karena sudah memeluk Kris seerat itu. tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di rumah makan yang dimaksud Yixing.

" maaf hanya bisa mentraktirmu ddi rumah makan sederhana ini, kau pasti terbiasa makan makanan mewah di rumah."

" aku lebih suka makan seperti ini, ada yang menemaniku. Selama ini aku selalu makan sendiri dan rasanya tidak mengenakkan sekali"

" maksudmu apa? Kau makan sendiri, dimana keluargamu?" tanya Yixing bingung.

" sudahlah tak usah kau pikirkan, ayo kita makan, perutku sudah lapar." Jawab Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan Yixing.

" eumm.." akhirnya mereka makan bersama, sesekali bercanda dan bercerita, menurut Yixing, Kris sekarang sudah berubah, jauh lebih baik dari yang dulu, ia sudah bukan Kris yang dingin dan pendiam meskipun masih tertutup dalam menyangkut hal pribadinya tapi hal itu tidak dipermasalahkan oleh Yixing. ia menghargai rahasia yaang dimiliki oleh Kris atau siapapun, ia tak mau tahu rahasia Kris seperti ia tak ingin Kris tahu tentang rahasianya.

/drt..drt...drt/ Yixing mendapat pesan dari ponselnya.

**From : 433-XXX**

**Aku tunggu di hotel XXX jm.7. Bayaranmu akan kunaikkan 2x lipat. **

**Won Hyun**

Yixing tidak membalas pesan itu, ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celananya.

" ada apa?" tanya Kris heran karena Yixing terlihat tak nyaman saat membaca pesan itu.

" oh tidak apa-apa, nanti aku harus pergi jam 7, ada janji dengan teman."

" mau aku antar?" Kris menawarkan bantuan.

" tidak usah, nanti aku naik bis saja.. gomawo." Tolak Yixing halus

" baiklah kalau begitu.." Kris mengalah, ia tahu kalau yixing keras kepala seperti dirinya.

" ayo kita lanjutkan makannya, habiskan, jika kau ingin tambah, bilang saja padaku." Kris mengangguk. Mereka melanjutkan makannya.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Lay membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah lampu hotel yang bersinar terang dan membuatnya sedikit sakit. Lay melenguh saat seseorang menjilati tubuhnya. Won hyun, namja yang menyewanya malam ini.

"eunghh... ini terlalu terang.. ah.. eum..."

" kau masih sama seperti dulu Lay, kulitmu seperti kulit bayi, begitu lembut dan halus." Won Hyun masih menjilati tubuh Lay. " you have cute nipples.. they're nice and pink too.. eummm.." Won hyun menghisap nipples Lay. " aku akan memuaskanmu malam ini."

" uhh.. nnn.. ahhh.." Lay memejamkan matanya.

" whoa, baru aku hisap pre-cum mu sudah keluar.. kelihatan lezat sekali." Won hyun beralih menghiisap junior Lay. Lay merintih antara nikmat dan sakit. " aku suka melihat ekspresi wajahmu dan kau juga sangat sensitif, ini bukan yang pertama kali kan? Apa ku sudah siap?" Won hyun mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Lay dan menciumnya. Terlihat ruangan hotel sudah berantakan, pakaian mereka berserakan. Won hyun sudah memasukkan juniornya ke hole milik Lay dan menggenjotnya dengan penuh semangat.

" milikmu masih sangat ketat Lay dan warnnya sedikit terang, eunghhh... nikmat.." Won hyun terus membobol hole milik Lay. posisi Lay saat ini menungging dan Won Hyun berada di belakangnya.

" argghh.. sakit.. uh... nn.. ahhh..." won hyun terus menggerakkan juniornya di hole milik Lay dan tak lama kemudian ia mencapai klimaks dan menyembuurkannya ke dalam hole milik Lay.

" Eunghhhhh... ahhhh... hah..kau memang luar biasa Lay. jadilah kekasih gelapku, maka semua kebutuhanmu akan aku penuhi." Won hyun melepaskan miliknya. Lay menggeleng, ia tak mau menjadi simpanan namja-namja hidung belang seperti Won hyun, ia menjadi pelacur bukan karena ia ingin berfoya-foya dengan uang itu tapi karena sesuatu hal.

" aku tidak mau Won hyun ssi. Kau sudah tahu bagaimana prinsipku."

" sekali pelacur tetap saja pelacur. Sudahlah tak usah munafik, aku akan membiayaimu, jika kau butuh apa-apa tinggal bilang tak perlu bekerja seperti ini. Kau hanya perlu melayaniku. Lebih mudah bukan?"

" aku tidak mau. Sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai. Aku harus pergi." Lay mencoba bangun namun tangannya dicekal oleh Won hyun.

" Lepaskan, tugasku sudah selesai. Aku tidak mau menjadi simpananmu."

" ck..keras kepala.." Won hyun melempar tubuh Lay ke ranjang.

" Andweeeeeeeee...andweee... aargghhh... " Lay menjerit saat woon hyun kembali menyetubuhinya tapi dengan brutal. tapi Lay hanya bisa pasrah, airmatanya terus mengalir berharap semua cepat selesai.

**E**

**X**

**O**

**TBC, mohon reviewnya, ini repost yang kemarin, aku ganti dengan yang baru, kalau masih banyak typo mohon maaf. note kalau saat di kehiduapn biasa nama Lay itu Yixing tapi pada saat ia bekerja namanya Lay. #deepbow  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE : MORE THAN WORD**

**AUTHOR : TAKII_YUUKI]**

**GENRE : ANGST, DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT, YAOI, FRIENDSHIP, THRILLER,TRAGEDY**

**MAIN CAST : KRIS – LAY EXO**

**OTHER CAST : TAO, LUHAN, OC**

**RATING : M**

**LENGTH : SEQUEL / CHAPTERED**

**DISLAIMER : MEREKA MILIK ORANG TUA MEREKA DAN SM ENTERTAIMENT, SAYA HANYA PINJAM NAMA, IDE CERITA MILIK PRIBADI.**

**WARNING : CERITA INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR BOYS X BOYS, KEKERASAN. JIKA BELUM CUKUP UMUR JANGAN DIBACA DAN SILAHKAN KLIK X UNTUK KELUAR JIKA TIDAK SUKA. TYPO BERTEBARAN. BERIKAN KRITIK YANG MEMBANGUN. UNTUK PARA SILENT RIDER, TERIMA KASIH KARENA SUDAH MAMPIR DAN MEMBACA FF SAYA. GOMAWOO...**

**E**

**X**

**O**

**At dance room..**

Kris membuka piano yang terdapat di ruang dance dan memainkannya.

**Flashback on**

**Kris duduk membelakangi adiknya yang sedang bermain piano, ia menatap ke luar jendela sambil mendengarkan adiknya bermain piano. Tak lama setelahnya ia berbalik.**

**Kris : "Tao, mari bermain bersama hyung. Hyung sudah mempelajari lagu baru." Tao mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka bermain piano bersama. Dan tercipta harmoni yang sangat indah dari keduanya. **

**Flashbback off**

/cklek/ Kris terkejut, ia berdiri dan melihat kedatangan seseorang yang tak lain adalah Yixing.

" Ups, maaf aku kira kosong."

" A-aku sudah mau pergi kok."

" Kau pintar bermain piano, lagu tadi indahh sekali, maukah kau memainkannya untukku?"

" Aku sudah lupa, maaf. Sedang apa kau disini?"

" Aku berlatih dance."

" Kau bisa dance?"

" Juara dance tingkat nasional, apa kau tidak tahu?" Kris menggeleng.

" Apa kau bisa dance?"

" Tidak, tapi aku pernah melihat ayahku bedansa dengan ibuku."

" Benarkah,Kau bisa berdansa? dansa walts? Apakah kau bisa"

" Apa itu? aku tidak tahu aku kan Cuma melihat mereka."

"Sini aku ajari." Yixing menaruh tasnya dan memutar musiknya. Ia membuka kacamatanya. Penampilan Lay benar-benar cantik menurut Kris. Rambutnya agak berantakan namun lebih baik daripada rambut klimisnya. Di balik jaket tebalnya ia memakai Pakaiannya casual dan menarik perhatian.

Music pun mengalun. NP : Can I have this dance

Take my hand, take a breath – Yixing mengulurkan tangannya dan di sambut Kris. Kris mengambil nafas.

Pull me close and take one step – Kris menarik Yixing selangkah lebih dekat. Kris menunduk memastikan ia tidak menginjak Yixing.

Keep Your eyes locked on mine – Yixing mengangkat dagu Kris agar Kris menatapnya. Kris gugup tapi Yixing mengelus pipinya agar Kris tenang.

And let the music be your guide – Yixing menaruh tangan Kris di punggungnya dan mengaitkan tangan kirinya di tangan Kris dan tangan kanannya di lengan atas Kris. Mereka pun mulai berdansa. Tidak ada kecanggungan diantara mereka, hingga lagu selesai Kris masih mendekap Yixing. Mereka saling bertatapan. Sekarang Yixing yang gugup begitu juga dengan Kris, setelah bertatapan cukup lama akhirnya Yixing melepaskan dirinya dari Kris. Mereka terlihat salah tingkah. Kris kebingungan tapi ia segera berpamitan pada Yixing.

" Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi." Kris membungkuk meninggalkan Yixing.

" Eum.. eh iya. Hati-hati." Yixing menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Ia menahan degub jantungnya. Setelah Kris pergi Yixing melonjak kegirangan, " Kya... Kris memelukku. Aaaa..." dibalik pintu Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah Yixing. Ia menyentuh dadanya. Kris merasakan sesuatu yang telah lama hilang dari hidupnya.

**E**

**X**

**O**

" Ini Audi R8 warna hitam." Ucap koki di restaurant XOXO sambil menuliskan sesuatu di kertasnya. "Ini plat nomornya." Kris mengambil kertas itu. " Hanya itu yang ku tahu, tolong jangan bunuh aku.." tapi koki itu malah mengambil pisau dan menghunuskannya ke arah Kris, namun Kris berhasil menghindar, baku hantam pun terjadi, akhirnya si koki lah yang terhunus pisaunya sendiri.

Kris mencari plat nomor yang dimaksud, dan setelah beberapa lama berputar-putar ia menemukannya. Ia mengawasi dari jauh, dan benar tak lama kemudian Baekhyun keluar, ia mengendarai mobilnya dan Kris lampu merah mereka berdua berhenti. Baekhyun melihat gelagat aneh Kris tapi ia tak berbuat apa-apa. Tiba-tiba Kris mengeluarkan senjatanya, Baekhyun langsung tancap gas, Kris sempat mengeluarkan tembakan dan mengenai kaca mobil samping dan belakang. Kris mengejarnya dan menembak spion mobil tersebut Baekhyun juga mengambil pistol tapi Kris lebih dulu menembak ban mobilnya hingga mobil itu oleng dan menabrak trotoar. Para pejalan kaki menghampiri mobil tersebut dan mencoba menolong Baekhyun. Kris menghentikan motornya dan ingin menghampiri mobil tersebut namun niatnya terhenti karena kejadian itu di rekam beberapa anak sekolah. Kris akhirnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengalami cedera bahu. Meskipun begitu mereka sempat bertatap muka dan sebelum Kris meninggalkan lokasi.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Sore itu Kris berlari mengelilingi lapangan bola, ia melakukan itu untuk meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku setelah beberapa hari ia tidak berisitrahat. Setelah berkeliling beberapa putaran ia pun beristirahat.

" Kris.." panggil Yixing. Kris menoleh dan melihat Yixing yang menghampirinya.

" Yixing.. ada apa?"

" Bolehkan aku meminta tolong, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat,mau kah kau mengantarku?"

" Kemana?"

" Ikut saja." Kris mengangguk, ia pun mengantarkan Yixing. Setelah beberapa saat mereka akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pasar. Kris mengeryitkan dahinya saat melihat Yixing begitu antusias membeli pernak-pernik untuk menghias rumah.

" Kau beli semua ini untuk apa?"

" Menghias rumah." Jawabnya sambil memilih barang.

" Iya aku tahu tapi untuk apa?"

" Menyambut kedatangan seseorang yang sudah lama aku tunggu."

" Siapa?"

" Nanti kau juga akan tahu. Eh disana.." Yixing meletakkan kembali barang itu dan berlari menuju stand satunya. Tiba-tiba Kris melihat sesuatu barang yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul unicorn. Ia melihat kalung itu dan membelinya tanpa sepengetahuan Yixing. Setelah beberapa jam berkutat di pasar akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun Kris malah mengajak Yixing ke taman.

" Eh kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Yixing heran

" Apa kau tidak bosan dirumah, besok kan libur Xing."

" Tapi aku harus bekerja nanti."

" Iya aku tahu, nanti aku akan mengantarmu." Kris mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Yixing.

" Apa ini?" tanya Yixing terkejut mendapat barang dari Kris.

" Lihat saja, sepertinya cocok untukmu." Yixing mengambil hadiah itu dan melihatnya dengan seksama.

" Wow, bagus sekali, kau beli ini dimana?"

" Dipasar tadi, kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Sini aku ambil lagi."

" Eh jangan, aku suka kok." Yixing langsung memakainya. " Bagus.. gomawo.." ucap Yixing sambil membelai kalung itu.

" Yixing, bolehkan aku bertanya padamu?"

" Tanya saja, ada apa?"

"Jika kau memiliki teman seorang pembunuh, apakah kau masih ingin berteman dengannya?"

" Kau bicara apa Kris? Aku tidak mengerti."

" Aku..." /drt..drt..drt/ ponsel Yixing berbunyi pertanda ada pesan masuk.

" Sebentar.."

**From : 113-XXX**

**Kutunggu di rumahku jam 10.**

**Suho**

Yixing memasukkan ponselnya dan mengajak Kris untuk pulang.

" Antar aku pulang sekarang ya, aku harus bersiap-siap." Yixing menarik lengan Kris dan mengajaknya meninggalkan taman. Kris hanya mengangguk dan ia pun mengantarkan Yixing pulang.

" Nanti aku telepon lagi Kris. Gomawo.."

" Baiklah, aku tunggu." Tak lama kemudian Kris meninggalkan Yixing. Yixing melihat motor Kris yang mulai menjauh, kemudian ia bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah Suho.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Lay pasrah saat tubuhnya ditindih oleh Suho. Suho menjelajahi tubuhnya dan memilin nipplesnya.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa, eunghh.. bukankah besok kau harus bekerja.. ahh..." Lay mendesah saat Suho menghisap nipplesnya. " nnhh.." Lay mengalungkan tangannya di leher Suho, mereka pun berciuman.

" Aku masih memiliki tenggat waktu sampai minggu depan Lay." jawab Suho setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Ah..ah.. Su-Suho.. arrghh.." Suho memasukkan juniornya tanpa aba-aba. Tubuh Lay bergetar hebat. Tangannya meremas sprei yang sekarang semakin tak berbentuk setelah pergumulan panas mereka. Suho meletakkan kaki Lay di atas bahunya. Ia terus menggenjot hole milik Lay. " ah..ah..ah.. eunghh.. sakit.. aku mau keluar.. " Suho mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. Tubuh Lay bergetar semakin hebat, sebentar lagi ia akan keluar. " A..aku tidak kuat.."

" Lay, bersama.. aku ju.. Argghhh.." / " arrgghhh..." akhirnya mereka keluar bersamaan. Suho kembali mencium Lay. tak berapa lama kemudian, Suho melepaskan juniornya dan bersama itu pula cairannya yang tak tertampung mengalir keluar melalui hole milik Lay.

" Istirahatlah Lay, kau pasti lelah."

" Heum.. tapi aku baik-baik saja.. gomawo atas perhatianmu." Suho berbaring di sebelah Lay. langannya menopang kepala Lay yang masih terengah-engah setelah sesi percintaan mereka.

" Lay, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Lay tersadar, ia terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Suho.

" Suho ssi, kau salah melamar orang, aku tidak pantas untukmu, kau bisa mendapat yang lebih baik dari aku." Tolak Lay halus.

" Tapi aku menginginkanmu, aku tidak mau kau bekerja seperti ini terus,aku akan membiayaimu, menghidupimu. Aku akan pergi ke Amerika setelah ini, ikutlah denganku."

" Suho ssi, setelah semua ini selesai aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaan ini, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu, kau adalah namja terhormat, tidak pantas untukku, masih banyak yeoja yang pantas untukmu. Aku tidak menjalin hubungan dengan pelangganku Suho ssi. Maaf.."

" Lay, aku tidak peduli dengan semua ini, aku hanya menginginkanmu." Suho mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

" Suho ssi, ku..mmpphh.." kata-kata Lay dibungkam oleh ciuman Suho, Suho mencium Lay dengan lembut. Ia kembali meraba tubuh Lay dan mengocok junior Lay. Lay mendesah dalam ciumannya, kakinya bergerak tak menentu mencoba menahan kenikmatan itu, tak lama kemudian ia mencapai klimaks. " Ah..ah..hah" nafas Lay terengah-engah setelah berciuman cukup lama dengan Suho.

" Suho ssi.."

" Baiklah jika itu maumu, tapi puaskan aku malam ini sebelum aku pergi ke Amerika." Suho akhirnya mengalah dengan pendirian Lay, tapi ia membalas kekecewaan itu dengan menyetubuhi Lay hingga ia puas, meskipun tidak kasar tapi Suho melakukan itu hingga pagi menjelang. " Arrgghhh..." klimaks ke-5 Suho membuat Lay akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan. Suho mengecup kening Lay. " Aku akan mendapatkamu Lay, tunggulah aku." Ucap Suho sambil menyeringai.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Kris mengendarai motornya menuju sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan Chungnam, ia memarkir motornya di tempat yang tersembunyi kemudian memakai maskernya. Ia berjalan menuju rumah tersebut kemudian masuk dengan membuka pintu dengan kunci buatannya. Ia berjalan pelan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi. Kris mencari keberadaan Baekhyun dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang mendengarkan musik. Kris menghampiri Baekhyun pelan dan menodongkan senjatanya ke kepala Baekhyun.

" Byun Baekhyun.. turuti perintahku maka kau akan selamat." Baekhyun menoleh, ia terkejut melihat Kris yang sudah menodongkan senjata ke kepalanya.

" Siapa kau? Mau apa kau? Jika kau mengangguku, maka kau akan menyesal."

" Aku hanya ingin tanda tanganmu, setelah itu akan ku pastikan kau baik-baik saja."

" Tanda tangan apa?"

" Pengalihan semua sahammu di Wu Corp menjadi milikku."

" Siapa kau sebenarnya." Kris berjalan ke depan dan membuat dirinya berhadapan dengan Baekhyun sambil terus menodongkan senjatanya ke kepala Baekhyun. Kris membuka maskernya. " Wu Yifan, anak Wu jerry yan, kakak dari Wu Li yan, bos di Wu Corp saat ini." Baekhyun bergetar, ia terkejut karena melihat Yifan masih hidup.

" K-k-kau masih hidup? Tidak mungkin."

" Terkejut melihatku masih hidup, heh.. pasti kalian sudah bersenang-senang dengan harta ayahku."

" Kau sudah mati. Kau sudah mati 5tahun lalu."

" Kenyataannya aku masih hidup, sekarang lakukan perintahku, atau kau akan menyusul ayahku."

" Kalau aku mati, saham itu tak bisa dipindah tangankan, paboyaa."

" Cap jempol sudah cukup kan, bukankah itu sama saja. Apa kau ingin bernasib sama dengan sahabat-sahabatmu, Jongdae, Minseok, Jungmoo yang akhirnya harus meregang nyawa di tanganku?"

" K-kau, kau membunuh mereka. Anak Wu jerry yang terhormat menjadi mesin pembunuh." Baekhyun membalikkan meja kaca di depan dan membuat Kris menjatuhkan senjatanya dan ia terpental ke belakang. Kaca meja itu pecah dan menggores lengan Kris. Mereka saling baku hantam, Kris melempar tubuh Baekhyun ke lemari tapi Baekhyun berhasil membalas Kris dengan mendorong tubuh Kris hingga menabrak jendela dan kacanya pun pecah. Mereka terus berkelahi, ternyata kemampuan bela diri Baekhyun tak bisa diremehkan. Baekhyun mengambil pistol Kris dan menembakkan ke arah Kris namun tidak bisa, Baekhyun malah terjatuh dan ia sempat dicekik kabel oleh Kris. Baekhyun mengambil pisau dari kakinya dan menggores pipi Kris. Kris melepaskan Baekhyun. Ia mengambil kaleng soda untuk menghindari hunusan pisau Baekhyun. Pisau Baekhyun tertancap di kaleng soda Kris yang mengarah ke wajah Kris, Kris mendorong kaleng soda yang tertancap pisau tersebut ke arah Baekhyun, hingga Kris berhasil menguasai keadaan, ia berhasil menghunus pisau tersebut ke paha dan perut Baekhyun, hingga yang terakhir ia menghunuskan pisaunya ke punggung Baekhyun dan Baekhyun pun meregang nyawa. Kris terengah-engah. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya dan menempelkan jempol Baekhyun ke pemindai tersebut. Kris pun mendapat sidik jari Baekhyun.

Kris mengganti bajunya dan pergi ke dapur. Ia memotong saluran gas dan memasukkan pisau ke dalam oven dengan timer 2 menit. Kris pun keluar dan meninggalkan kediaman Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian setelah Kris pergi, rumah Baekhyun mengalami ledakan hebat dan akhirnya terbakar.

" Misi sudah berhasil, aku mendapat sidik jari Baekhyun."

**' Bagus, tunggu perintah selanjutnya. Kau harus mendapatkan yang lain lagi, besok akan ku kirimkan targetnya untukmu.' /klik.. .tut/ **dan ponselmu mati. Kris memasukkan ponselnya kedalam sakunya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk berisitirahat.

**E**

**X**

**O**

Pukul 09.00 Yixing terbangun, ia tak melihat Suho lagi. Suho meninggalkan amplop dan surat di meja nakas.

**To : Lay**

**Maaf aku harus berangkat pagi dan tidak membangunkanmu, kau tidur nyenyak sekali malaikatku. Tunggulah aku, sepulang dari Amerika, aku akan melamarmu, ku pastkan kau akan jadi milikku.**

**Suho**

Yixing tersenyum miris. Ia melipat surat itu, " Aku tidak pantas untukmu Suho ssi , kau pantas mendapat yeoja yang lebih baik dari aku." Yixing menghela nafas, ia bangun dari tempat tidur Suho dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Yixing pulang ke flatnya tak lama setelahnya, ia tak kerja lagi di restaurant karena ia sering terlambat jika sudah melayani pelanggannya di pub. Akhirnya ia hanya bekerja di pub. Yixing menghitung uang yang ia kumpulkan selama ini. Kurang sedikit lagi uang itu akan terkumpul. Ia tak sabar menunggu kepulangan hyungnya. Operasi kedua berhasil tinggal satu opersi lagi dan Luhan akan segera sadar.

Yixing memutuskan untuk berbelanja, ia ingin mengudang Kris untuk makan malam. Setelah berbelanja ia menelpon Kris namun tidak dijawab. Yixing memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Kris.

/tok..tok../ " Kris apa kau dirumah?" beberapa kali pintu di ketuk tapi tak mendapat jawaban, Yixing memegang handle pintu dan/cklek/ pintu terbuka. " Eh.. kenapa tidak dikunci. Kris?" yixing masuk ke dalam rumah Kris, ia mencari Kris di ruang tamu namun tidak ada, ia mencari di dapur juga tidk ada. Akhirnya ia menghampiri kamar Kris. /clek/ ia membuka pintu kamar Kris, " Krisss..!" Yixing berlari menghampiri Kris yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di lantai. Ia melihat wajah Kris penuh luka, tangannya juga, ia juga meliht darah dari baju Kris. Yixing segera membawa Kris ke bed nya kemudian ia membuka pakaian Kris. Tubuh Kris memar dan penuh luka. Kemudian ia mengambil air untuk membersihkan luka Kris. Yixing membalut luka Kris dan mengompres dahi Kris, Kris juga mengalami demam.

" Kau kenapa Kris? Kenapa tubuhmu penuh luka. Apakah kau habis berkelahi?"

" Tao, Tao.." Kris menggigau dalam tidurnya. Yixing mendengarkan gigauan Kris, ia menghela nafas. " Tao? Apakah dia orang yang spesial bagimu? Sepertinya tidak ada harapan lagi untukku ya?" Yixing membelai kepala Kris, " kau pantas mendapat yang lebih baik dari aku Kris, aku hanya namja kotor yang menjual tubuhku demi uang untuk membayar biaya pengobatan Hyungku." Yixing meninggalkan rumah Kris setelah ia mendapat telepon dari Chanyeol, Chanyeol menyuruhnya datang lebih cepat untuk mengisi acara karena ada pelanggannya yang berulang tahun, pelanggan itu ingin Yixing dance striptease untuknya.

Kris terbangun pukul 10 malam, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang basah menempel di dahinya. Ya itu adalah kompresan. Kris melihat dirinya sudah berada di bed dan luka-lukanya sudah diperban. Ia juga melihat di meja makan ada makanan. Kris melihat note yang ditinggalkan Yixing di meja nakas.

**To : Kris**

**Jika kau sudah bangun, makan dan minumlah obat ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam, jika dingin hanya tinggal kau panaskan di oven. Maaf aku tidak bisa menunggumu, aku ada pekerjaan. Cepat sembuh.**

**Yixing.**

Kris tersenyum, ia meminum obatnya dan menghampiri meja makan untuk mengisi kekosongan perutnya. Setelah makan Kris merasa bosan di rumah, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke pub, refreshing setelah beberapa hari menjalankan misinya. Ia bersiap-siap dan tak lama kemudian ia berangkat.

At pub

" Pesan apa?"

" Brandy saja." Chanyeol menyiapkan minuman untuk Kris.

" Ada acara apa? Kenapa ramai sekali?"

" Tan Hong berulang tahun hari ini, ia menyewa pub ini dan setengah tamu pub adalah tamunya."

" Acara tiup lilin dan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun?" Kris terkekeh sambil meminum brandy nya.

" Bukan, dia ingin melihat dancer utama kami menari striptease untuknya."

" Siapa dancernya, bukankah dulu itu Kai dan juga sehun?"

" Sekarang ada yang baru, dia memang baru beberapa bulan disini tapi dia sudah menjadi dancer profesional dan paling di tunggu disini."

" Masih muda?"

" Sangat, ia masih bersekolah tapi kemampuan dance nya jangan ditanya. Sebentar lagi dia tampil." Kris hanya menggeleng, ia tak tertarik pada dancer itu. tak lama kemudian dj memainkan lagu lain, Kiss B, sang dancer Lay keluar dengan kemeja putih kebesaran dan celana jeans sobek-sobek, ia meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dengan lincah. Lay membuka kancing kemeja itu satu persatu dengan gerakan eerotis membuat semua namja berteriak. Ternyata Kris tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya pada dengan dancer itu, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah panggung. Karena ia melihat dari samping, ia tak begitu melihat wajah Lay, Kris mendekatkan dirinya lagi ke panggung dan ia merasa tak asing dengan dancer tersebut, tiba-tiba mata Kris tertuju pada sesuatu yang melingkar di leher Lay. kalung bandul unicorn miliknya yang ia berikan pada Yixing. Kris terkejut, ia menjatuhkan gelasnya dan tak percaya kalau dancer itu adalah Lay. saat ini Lay sudah bertelanjang dada dan dance dengan tuan Hong, tubuhnya diraba-raba oleh tuan Hong, Lay tak melawan, ia justru semakin dance dengan gerakan erotis, tuan Hong semakin bersemangat menjamah tubuh Lay, sedangkan Kris, tangannnya mengepal, ia pergi meninggalkan panggung dan menemui Chanyeol.

" Ada apa bro? Kenapa kau kelihatan kesal sekali?" tanyanya sambil menuang minuman untuk Kris.

" Apakah hanya dance striptease atau dia juga di 'booking'?"

" Di booking, dijamin Full servis, banyak pelanggan puas dengan servisnya. Tarifnya mahal, 5 juta won maksimal untuk membawanya tidur denganmu." Kris semakin mengeratkan kepalannya.

" Apakah dia sudah di booking malam ini?"

" Apakah kau juga ingin membookingnya? Sayang sekali dia sudah dibooking tuan Hong, 20 juta won demi tidur dengan Lay."

" Bisakah kau bookingkan dia untukku?"

"Untuk kapan?"

" Secepatnya." Kemarahan Kris sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, ia tak menyangka bahwa Lay melakukan semua ini, dibalik kepolosannya ternyata Lay adalah pelacur. Chanyeol menerima telepon dan mimik wajahnya berubah, sedikit kecewa tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

" Kau beruntung sobat,tuaN Hong batal membooking Lay hari ini, ia ada urusan mendadak jadi apakah kau mau menggantikannya?"

" Baguslah, suruh di datang ke hotel XXX setelah ia melakukan perform itu. secepatnya, aku akan membayarnya 10x lipat. Namaku Wu Yifan jika ia bertanya." Kris menegak minumannya dengan kasar,ia meninggalkan pub lebih dulu dan pergi ke hotel.

30 menit kemudian, Lay selesai perform. Ia menghampiri Chanyeol dan meminta minuman pada chanyeol.

" Huh capeknya. Bagaimana perform ku, apakah kurang memuaskan?"

" Luar biasa Lay, mereka semua puas. Lay tuan hong batal membooking mu."

" BenarkaH, syukurlah aku lelah sekali hari ini." Lay mengusap keringatnya.

" Tapi ada yang lain yang membookingmu, ia menunggumu di hotel XXX. Namanya Wu Yifan. Pergilah, ia sudah menunggu. Bayaranmu cukup besar, dia berani membayarmu 10x lipat."

" Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap." Lay menghela nafasnya, baru saja ingin beristirahat Tapi sudah harus bekerja lagi. Ia hanya bisa pasrah, jika bukan demi Luhan, Lay tidak akan mau melakukan itu. Lay bersiap-siap dan pergi menuju hotel yang dituju.

**At hotel.**

" Kamar 440.." Lay melihat nomor kamar di hotel tersebut satu persatu dan tak lama kemudian ia menemukan kamar tersebut. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Lay langsung masuk ke dalam, karena sebelumnya ia sudah diberitahu Chanyeol untuk langsung masuk. Di dalam, Ia melihat seorang namja memunggunginya. Namja itu menghadap jendela sambil memegang ponselnya.

" Permisi Tuan, Lay inmida. Siap melayani anda." Namja itu diam saja. /drt..drt..drt/ ponsel Lay berdering, ia mengambil ponselnya. / Kris calling.. Kris calling../ Lay langsung mereject panggilan itu dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tasnya.

" Kenapa kau reject panggilan itu?" tanya namja itu datar.

" Maaf, ini dari temanku, nanti aku akan.." Lay yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya tiba-tiba menghentikannya karena mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya, ia menoleh ke asal suara dan /deg..deg..deg/ jantungnya berdegup kencang. "..me-nelpon-nya la-gi." ucap Lay terputus. Lay terbelakak, namja yang berada di hadapannya adalah Kris.

" Hai Lay ssi, senang bertemu dengamu." Seringai Kris.

**E**

**X**

**O**

**TBC**


End file.
